There can only be one mrs enstine
by digem
Summary: A quick short one this time. Code Lyoko: Evoultion - Laura x Jemery / Jemery x Alieta. I dont own lyoko and all that.


Blah blah, disclamer: Dont own Code Lyoko. Dont own the charters. Yadadada.  
I'm digem. Bisexual. Single. I write Code Lyoko lemons with mature things. I spell badly (sorry) pm me if you are single, maybe we can get to know each other and stuff?  
Anyway, this is a Laura story, because she neads more storys. Also Aleita. And Jemery.

Laura x Jemery / Jemery x Alieta.

Short one this time around. Have fun ;)

"I'm good at it too..." Laura.

Code Lyoko: Evoutlion. "There can be only one Mrs Enstine."  
-

Alieta was angry, jellous, irrated. How dare this blound come in there lives like this!  
The worst part about it was that Laura was smart, damn smart. Smarter then her, this REALLY pissed her off.

"Jemeriy" she said.

He turned, "Yes?" as always he was seated at his computer table.

"What do you think of Laura?" she asked.

Jemery adjucted his glasses, "We all agreed, we can't trust her, but we do need her," he said.

"Thats not what I ment, shes pretty and smart. What do you FEEL about her?"

Jemery blinked, "Nothing Alieta," he said.

"Do you think shes cute?" she asked.

"Alieta, I - your the only one who I look at," he said, blushing.

"Answer the question," Alieta said.

"No, I don't. Your the only one whos looks, or mind, or anything that I think of, and about, I lo- love you," he stuttered.

"After all the time we have been together, you still have problems saying it, and showing it," Alieta said, sitting on the bed.

"I know, I - I'm sorry," Jemery sighed, "Its just, how I am," he said.

"Kiss me Jemery," Alieta said.

Jemery stood, walked to the bed and sat, turned his head and gently kissed her cheek, then her lips, very gently.

"Tell me again," Alieta said.

"I love you," he said.

Aleita kissed him, with more passion.

"Jemery," she said, "Prmoice me it will always be me," she said a tear in her eye.

Jemery looked into her eyes, "I promice," he said holding her hand.

It was late, and Laura was typing on the computer on his bed as he lissioned to music, he was focused on the program and the sounds of the popular group Subdigitals were playing, he thought he heard the door, taking off his earphones a moment latter he turned, "Was that the door?" he asked, Laura said, "No," and he turned back to resume typing. The he felt her hand on his sholder, "Yes?" he said pausing.

She took off his headphones and layed them down, "Jemery," she said, "I lied," she sat on the bed.

"Huh?" he said.

"About the door, it was Alieta, she didn't seem pleased that I was in your room," she smiled.

"Umm, Laura, this is why our gang doesn't trust you," he said.

"Cut it Jemery, you trust me, and I know your hot for me," she said a fearce look in her eyes.

"What?" he splutered.

She reached her arms around and took her shirt off in one quick motion, her perky breasts were fully displayed, no bra, just there.

"Tell me you want me to put my shirt back on," she dared him.

Jemery felt his face flush, "Uhh," he said not sure what to do.

"Ever seen her breasts?" she asked refering to Alieta.

"Umm," Jemery said at a loss for words.

"You haven't," she accussed him, "Your a virgin," she smerked.

"So what?" he said defencivly, "So what!" he crossed his arms.

"Jemery, I want you to trust me, I want to help you to trust me," she smiled.

"Then, please," he said pointing to her shirt.

"TELL ME to put it on," she said.

He wanted to, his brain did, but in his pants his member was telling a difernt story, he knew if he did, that would be it,  
they would go back to programing, right? But, what would happen if he didn't?

"Just do it," he said crossly.

"Say the words," she said.

"Put..." he looked at her, he couldn't help it, he never seen breasts, if he had been breast feed he didn't recall it, he had never looked at porn, they were amazing to see, so soft looking, so round, so pink, so cute, he wanted to lick them, touch them, he felt compeled towards them,  
he felt himself sliding off the chair, realising he was about to faint.

He was on the ground, she was helping him sit up in the bed, and her shirt was thankfully on.

"You passed out," she said.

"Yeah," he said.

"You didn't hit your head," she said, then leaned into him, pressing her nose aginst his, "If I kissed you, would you faint again?"

His eyes went wide, "Please... don't," he said.

"Please, let me do something for you, something nice," she put her hand on his chest, then slowly lowered it towards his pants.

"Umm," he said.

"Stop me if you want," she said.

He wanted to, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

She soon had her hand on his member, the pants were there, but he felt the heat, the impusle to lean back, he did, finding a pillow to brase his back, his eyes fluttered open and closed.

"Tell me you want me to stop, and I will," she said quietly, as she unziped his pants, pulled them down, then his underpants, her hand was cool on his hot member, as soon as she touched it, he felt electricity surge thougout his body, it was rock hard.

Then she leaned down, mouth open, and her breath tickeled him, it was in her mouth, her tounge played with it, she sucked it deep, deep thoughting him, in and out she pulled his manhood into her mouth, pumping and licking as she went, the sounds and sensations overloaded his mind, his legs locked, his arms went numb, his heart raced. She licked every inch of his member, her mouth a warm seal around his manhood, her tounge dancing on its head, its forskin, her hands and fingers brushed the balls, and areas around - sending thousands of jolts of happyness though Jemery, as she took it into her mouth, into her all the way down, she must have had no gag reflex, in and out she went, faster and faster, he could not resit it, he could not say or do anything other then be in pure execiticy. Suddly, without warning, he felt his butt mussles flinch, he pumped into her, grabing her head and shoving it onto himself, pumping into her with all his might, then a relice of liquid, a pressure valve opened, as seemen poured into her mouth, and she drank it all doown gladly. Then he shuttered again, and went limp.

He rested, his breath in raged gasps for air.

"Feel better?" she asked smiling.

He somewhat nodded.

"Anytime you want it, just say so," she said, then looked into his eyes, "May I kiss you please?"

What could he say? She had just given him the experance of a lifetime, could he really deny her some amount of plessure now?

"Yes," he wispered, feeling as if he betrayed everything dear to him, and perhaps, he had.

She leaned in, kissed him softly, her lips were super soft, a taste of paradice, very difernt feel then Alieta, a forbiden plesure.

She wispered into his ear, "Anytime you want," she said, "We can do anything you want," she placed his hand on her breast inside her shirt,  
"ANYTHING," she said agian, making him squeese it, the warmth and sensetion made him sigh a happy sigh, he closed his eyes, and sank into sleep.

He woke. A tear fell down his cheek. He had betrayed her, and worst of all, he had enjoyed it, even worse, he wanted more of it, and as a final insult to his own self, he knew he would ask, even beg for more. He had to tell her, it would crush her, but he had to.

He got up, went to shower, slowly. Got dressed, moving as if in slow motion. On automatic.

He found himself at her door, knocking. There she was, in her pink pyjama outfit, super cute, angelic, his love, his promice, his all.

How could he tell her? He blinked, "I-" he couldn't say anything, "I love you," he said, knowing it was true, yet also torn in his soul because he was conseling the truth from her. Her face changed, into a bright and large smile, eyes glowing, "Awww," she said placing her hands on her heart, "Jemery!  
What a way to wake me up, so sweet, come in, I love you too," she smiled and leaned in for a quick kiss before he came inside. She closed the door, and motioned for him to sit on the bed, and he did.

"Well, that was a great suprise," she said, beeming love at him.

"Well, its true," he said, feeling more and more guilt in him, "And, and.." something in his mind clicked, there was only one way to fix it, he had to make her happy - cloud-9 happy, he had to do to her what had been done to him, he was unsure if he could, but he was going to try.

"Alieta, today, no school," he said, working up the corrage to do it.

She laughed musicly, "I know silly," she said smiling, placing her small hand into his.

"I - I want to make you happy," he said quietly.

"You do," she told him.

"Very happy," he said, then he stood, "Alieta, umm, sit on the bed, err put - pillows behind your back, prop yourself sitting up, umm then ah- that is,  
well, I -" he took off his shirt, feeling foolish, she had seen him shirtless at the pool after all.

She giggled doing what he had asked, "What are you up to Jemery?" she asked, innocence flowing from her still.

He put his nose agenst hers, and kissed her deeply, she closed her eyes- he saw because he keeped his open, and moved his hand slowly onto her belly, then down towards her pants, slowly making his way into them, of course being pjs she had no undies, and his hand felt hair, then the spot, it was nice, cool, soft, warm, wonderfull.

She made a moaning sound, but did not protest, he broke the kiss slowly, then pulled her pants off, also slowly, she just watched him, trusting him totaly.

He got onto the bed, trying to find a way to get at it, finaly had to spread her legs apart with his hands, ah - there it was, a pink gem, with a little pink tuff of hair above it, what a sight! He moved in, quickly, placing his face into it, licking its inside. Alieta taken aback, moaned with plesure, "Ohh!" she said,  
as waves of plessure ran though her, over and over again as his tounge darted in and out, licking every surface, conture of her pressous spot, her heart beat,  
her breath became gasps, her hands went to his head and she held him closer, lick lick lick - "oh, oh...oh," she muttered, moving along with the waves, then the dam burst, and the liquid came, it was hevenly to lick up, and Jemery did so. Then he kissed her, tasting again her taste and now her lips, she brushed her hand on her mouth,  
"Uck, I don't like my own taste," she said laughing, "Wow, what was that Jemery?" she asked.

"Your first orgasam," he said, "Anytime you want, anything you want, I will do for you, always, forever," he said.

She smiled, "Thank you," her eyes closing, he gently pulled her pants back up, and lay her onto the bed, covering her with blankets. His own member was thorbing for attention, he ignored its plee to do more with her, he ignored its plee to seek out Laura and get her to do it again. He loved her, compleately, totaly, and forever.  
Never again would he let anyone touch him, only she would, this he vowed to himself.

He left the room, locked it. Went to his, Laura was there.

"Laura," he said, "Never again -" he told her, "There is only one Mrs. Enstine, and that is Aleita!"

Laura frowned, "Allright," she said, "Can... can I still work with you on the computer, can we be friends?"

Jemery nodded, "Friends, nothing more, the others still don't trust you," he smirked, "But I do, now."

She smiled and winked, "Oh, I think I might know how to get them to trust me..." she said as Jemerys eyes widened.

"Umm..." he said.

"Kidding!" she said.

But behind her back her fingers were crossed...

-  



End file.
